My Everything Is Gone: Team Free Will Oneshot
by sullendean
Summary: Dean is left with nothing when Cas and Sam die in a fire caused by angels. (trigger warning)


The sting of whiskey trickled down Dean's throat. Cas and Sam have been dead for about a week now. Dean wishes he could have saved them. God, he regrets saving himself to come back to nothing but the bodies of the his only loved ones that remained alive. Now they are dead, thanks to him. Dean breathed out a shaky breath that turned into a shrill sob.

xxxx Flash back to the death of his angel and brother xxxx

"Dean!" Sam yelled as part of the burning building toppled on top of Dean. He fell and screamed with agony. Sam ran towards him and tried to push the huge piece of cement that had fallen onto Dean's back. The fire started swallowing the room as Sam struggled to push the rock off of his brother.

"Sam, go! I can do this myself! Where's Cas?" Dean wheezed as loud as he could, struggling to slip out from under the weight of the cement wall. Sam coughed from inhaling too much smoke. The only way out was the window, as the fire had swallow up the door. Some of Metatrons followers had somehow managed to squirt holy oil in every single room. They must have had spies, because how else would they have known that they would come to this motel. But one of his followers lit the oil in the hallway outside of the room that the boys and the angel had rented.

"I don't know! He fell behind a while ago!" Sam rasped. Dean finally got the cement off of him and got up, coughing and wheezing.

"Come on! We gotta go find Cas!" Dean yelled hoarsely and with determination, ran at where the doo used to be. Sam had no time to stop Dean or argue about what they were going to do, so he ran right after him. He felt the fire burn his closed as he jumped through the scorching flames. He choked on the smoke, but kept running after Dean's figure. He just wanted to go find Cas.

After a couple meters of running Sam's vision began to become blurred and faded at the edges. He felt dizzy and couldn't get the right amount of air into his lungs. He gripped the wall.

"Dean." He spoke as loudly as he could, but that took the little energy he left right out of him. Dean turned around just as he saw Sam's eyes roll back and him collapse onto the dirty floor. Dean ran to him, red faced and coughing. He pulled on Sam's arm. He didn't budge. Dean screamed in anger and kicked the wall. He grabbed Sam by the arms and pulled him as fast as he could down the hallway, attempting to reach the lobby. 'Cas is dead. He couldn't survive this.' Dean accepted, tears flooding into his eyes as he dragged the heavy, limp body of his unconscious brother. Dean saw a window a couple yards away. He lunged forward and punched through the window to break it. He smashed the rest of the glass with with elbow, gaining a few cuts in the process. He pulled Sam up by the armpits and shoved him through the window. At Least they were on the first floor.

Dean squeezed himself through the window too, falling onto Sam's lifeless body. Dean whimpered in and punched the ground. Then he softly put two fingers to Sam's neck, feeling for a pulse. He didn't feel one. He put the back of his hand over Sam's nose and mouth. Nothing. A screech erupted past Dean's lips. Dean through his head back as tears fell over his eyes lids. Sam was dead. And so was Cas.

xxxx Flash back over xxxx

He squeezed his eyes shut, too tired of crying. Sudden rage flashed over Dean. He smashed his bottle on the table. Glass and liquid poured out all over the already stained, motel floor. Dean took a deep breath through his nose. He realized that there was no bringing back cas or Sam. Cas was probably just swallowed by the flames and Sam just simply longed for the sacrifice that included his death. Dean had nobody left. Nobody at all. There was nothing else left.

Dean set his gun on the table. 'Maybe this is the right time.' Dean thought sadly. He rubbed the gun with his forefinger and picked it up. He slid a bullet into the chamber and turned the safety off.

"Hey Sam, Cas? I'm coming home." Dean c


End file.
